


SCP-999's mission: Hugs for everyone

by godlessAdversary



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SCP-682 rejected one of SCP-999's attempts of being friendly, 682 convinced 999 of hugging someone who really needed  it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The tale of the sad woman

"Get off my back. you disgusting sack of shit!"

"I just want to give you a hug."

 

SCP-682 took SCP-999 off his back with one of his reptiliaan paws and launched it to a wall.

"Don't try to hug me again, useless jelly blob."

"Brrrppp!"

"Your cute noises don't work on me."

"But 682, everypne deserves hugs."

"Well, only weenies with emotional problems need hugs. Why don't you go around and hug some pussy that deserves to be loved or to have some self steem."

 

Little did 682 know that he had given 999 a new task that the little tickle monster took to seriously.

 

**SCP-231-7**

Procedure 101-Montauk had finished, and 231-7 was in the floor crying like always. She knew it was over, but it was going to continue for the rest of her life. She could see the Class D-personnel getting out of her room with evil grins.

"Good night, 231-7" said a security guard.

The only recomforting thought after that nightamrish moment was that those evil men where going to be terminated after a few days. However, new perverts would take their places and continue this crime against humanity that started the day she was forced to be the mother of this creature. Many times she has been told that her sacrifice is necesary for ensuring the survival of the world, but she didn't care about the world. She only wanted to be free, even if it was for just a few seconds of life. Also, the doctors had requested if she could use some amnesiacs, but the approval and paperwork have caused a delay. She just felt hopeless.

"Brrrp"

"Huh?"

231-7 heard a sound coming from the ventilation ducts, and then saw an orange susbtance coming out of it. She crawled to a corner to avoid contact with the falling substance and cried for help.

"Hello!"

"Get away from me!"

999 slowly approached the scared woman and tried to make contact, but she kicked it and continued crawling even if the wall was stopping her.

"Are you ok?" 999 asked with it's cute voice.

"I am not! I hate this place! I hate everyone here! I hate you! You are just another pervert trying to hurt me!"

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to make friends."

"What..."

999 covered her with his slimmy body even if she was fighting it, but she stopped once 999 started tickling her.

"What are you... ha... stop... haha... really, just... hahahaha!"

999 embraced her in a gentle way and shoosh papped her until she fell asleep.

 

"999, what are you doing here" asked one of the doctors in charge.

"I heard her crying a few rooms away, and thought she needed a hug."

"I hope you didn't saw what happened here a few hours ago."

"What happened?"

"... Nevermind. I got approval to apply the amnesiacs to this woman."

"Amnesiacs?"

"They are... magical medicines to forget bad things."

"Ok."

 

The next morning, 231-7 woke up without remembering what happened the night before. However, she felt that something had embraced her and left a weird sense in her body, like if someone had finally cared for her. She thought it was possibly a dream, because who would care for her anyway?


	2. The tale of the cat and the bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart is in containment and missing his beloved Sarah.

**SCP-2999-B**

Stuart Hayward was inside his containment room waiting for his food and any interview scheduled by the doctors of the Foundation. He is used to be in containment since he was infected by an SCP in the past, but even with many years of experience as a prisoner he was restless. The only thought that has kept him sane for such a long time has been to see again that woman/bunny he loves. Being a frankenstein cat is rough.

"Promise me we will be together after this, Suwaird"

"I promise, Sari."

 

Another dream from a distant past Stuart remembers. Most of his dreams if not all involve himself as a cat and a Sarah as a bunny, and both are singing an ancestral song that is lost in time. Also, sometimes he has nightmares about a dog that is hauting him and shouting "I curse you, Suwaird!".

 

"Brrp" A starnge noice comes from outside of his containment room.

"Huh?"

Stuart approaches the door and sees a starnge orange substance enter the room.

"Hello!"

"Oh, hello there SCP-999."

The slimy creature moves around the black cat and makes some cute noises.

"Have we met before?" asked 999.

"999, it's me, Dr. Stuart Hayward."

999 bounced of joy and hugged the poor cat.

"Stuart!"

"Easy there! My limbs are connected with tape and wires, so I am really fragile my slimy friend."

"How did you became a cat?"

 

Stuart narrated his tale from the beginning... not the beginning of his life as a powerful cat in Eden, but the beginning of his life as a scientist that became infected by an SCP that makes people sick beings with incorporated masks of animals and bleed a repulsive substance, followed by his death and revival as a cat in the Prometheus labs.

"At the end I discovered she wasn't Sarah, but Clovis."

"Oh, the bunny in a computer I met is named Clovis."

"You met that bitch! Whatver she told you is a lie!"

"But she was so nice to me."

"999, being nice isn't the same as being a good person."

"So 682 isn't a nice but he is good?"

"No, he is definitely evil."

"Oh, she sent me a message for you!"

"What?"

"Ah... she said she feels sorry for lying to you."

"Yeah, right. Tell her I accept her apologies." Said Stuart with an obvios sarcastic tone, but considering his vocal cords were strange and that 999 wasn't so smart... You can guess what will happen.

"Ok, I will go tell her."

"999, sometimes I think you are dangerously innocent."

"682 and Dr. Alto Clef always say that! I think it is a compliment."

 

Right now Stuart supressed any desire to facepalm/facepaw, but he was already in a sad mood to even care about the thinking processes of the only true good being in the Foudation. He then asked to 999 the only question nobody has answered to him yet.

"999?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened to Dr. Sarah Crowley?"

"Dr. Sarah hasn't come to work in a long time. I wonder what happened to her?"

Stuart was temporaliy relieved that 999 didn't knew what happened, but was also sad by remembering what happened. He blamed himself for not saving her. He blamed Samson for killing her. He blamed everyone who just ignored all the pain and suffering that the anomalies have caused. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't.

"Dr. Stuart, are you okay?"

"It is fine, 999. I just..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

999 hugged him and caressed Stuart's skeletal cat head. Stuart felt his cat instinct kick and start purring. The last time someone made him purr was when he and Sarah were being intimate, and they weren't animals back then.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be many chapters dedicated to SCP-999 hugging some SCPs and agents of the SCP Foundation. Time of publication is random.


End file.
